Finding Mommy
by phoenix545
Summary: Naruto never knew Sasuke had become pregnant, and yet, he's holding their child with it's mother no where in sight. NaruSasu- -Mpreg-if you don't like mpreg don't complain to me about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 1

The usual, quiet, peaceful, mission free Sunday morning was irrupted at the sound of heart stop banging on a wooden door. Naruto was startled from his beautiful sleep from the noise, having shot up from his futon with kunai in hand. Once his heart rate went back to the normal pace, he groaned, realizing the person wouldn't stop unless he answered.

He trundled to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he asked, voice heavy with sleep while rubbing his eye. Suddenly, like a lightning strike, every once of sleep left him as his body became full of adrenaline. All because of the one person at his door. "S-Sasuke?!" the other didn't say anything for a moment. Naruto was still debating whether this was a dream or reality that he hadn't even noticed the other moved or he moved for that matter. He held out his arms unconsciously, but didn't bother to look at what he was holding. His eyes were locked on the other, mouth gaped like a fish. Words, actions, wanted to come out, alas, nothing did.

The Uchiha looked him dead in the eyes once the object was placed steadily in his arms. "This is your problem now." that's all he said before vanishing into thin air.

"W-wait! Sasuke!" it was a pointless shout, he knew. Sasuke was right in front of him! And all the could do was stand there?! He wanted to punch himself in the face, what the hell is wrong with him?! But he couldn't help it. Something seemed different about the Uchiha, a good thing. The other teen seemed so...full compared to the last time they met, making him so beautiful, more beautiful. His eyes averted down to the whatever was in his arms. His breath hitched when two black eyes stared back at him.

* * *

"Well, it appears that this child is yours and Sasuke's." said Tsunade, looking over the paper a second time. "He's a healthy young boy, who's at least a few weeks old, and his six pounds."

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted, digging his figernails. How? HOW?! How and why?! Why would Sasuke go out of his way to go and get pregnant? And with his child! This all didn't make any sense. But, the pregnancy part gave a reason to why Sasuke looked fuller, so goddamn desirable.

The Hokage glared at him "What do you mean " _what_ "? This child is yours. What are you going to abandoned it because you don't believe me?" _just like his mother?_ That's what she wanted to say.

"No! No!" he defended quickly. "I'm...I-I'm just confused. I don't know how this could have happen...and why..." he's angry because Sasuke didn't give him an explanation. Instead, he ran away. And he's sad, because he wasn't there for anything. He wasn't there for mental and physical support, the birth of his own child, not even finding out he's having a kid. Anger was dominating sadness, why did the damn Uchiha feel like he had to do everything on his own? Tsunade handed back his baby, allowing him to examine further. Before, the infant wore nothing, not even a blanket, it's tiny nose, fingers, and lips were redder than normal, probably from the blistering cold of winter. Now, he's snoozing away with a smile as he's wrapped up in a blue blanket. The boy looks almost exactly like his mother, Naruto couldn't see a trace of himself in his own child. He wondered if Sasuke noticed the resembles as well. His blood boiled. Sasuke tried to keep this from him. Tried to keep his _family_ from him.

Tsunade sighed "Just what is that Uchiha thinking? What was his plan?" he didn't give answer, he didn't even hear. All his focus was on the baby, _his_ baby. His and _Sasuke's_ baby. The one Sasuke abandoned. What was the point of Sasuke bringing a child into this world, only to abandon it? There are so many questions, only Sasuke knows the answers.

"I'm going to find Sasuke," he looked up at Tsunade, bringing his child close to his chest, almost protectively. "I've said that many times, but now I have a damn good reason to drag the bastard by the hair back, because he made it personal." he looked down at the baby that was all snuggled up in the blue blanket he'd been given, also enjoying the heat of the one holding him. He probably never had that much warmth...as he was out in the world with only Sasuke as the winter was nearing. "I'm not coming home until I find him." he told boldly. "I'll be leaving in a few days, with him."

"I would try and stop you, but you won't listen." Tsunade smiled "But, at least allow Iruka-sensei or someone to show you how to care for a child. I don't trust you at all with another life." he wanted to joke back, but he couldn't. He's angry at Sasuke, awe struck at his child, and terrified as parenthood was knocking at his door.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 2

Naruto had bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept in three days because of the infant in his arms. And just when he was beginning to think that parenting was easy! How could Sasuke deal with this?! What could the baby possibly want?! He's given it the most attention in the entire world, tried the whole rocking and singing thing, but the baby still continues to cry! He feels like crying himself because of insanity…

"Ah...haha!" he laughed with nervousness, holding the baby out in front of him "I bet you miss Sasuke huh?! W-well, don't worry! D-daddy is going to make everything better you'll see!" this must be what the kids crying about. He hasn't seen his mom in three days! He must feel abandoned…

Without much warning, his door burst open with winds as powerful as a hurricane. His old sensei was standing in the doorway, panting like he just ran around the world, with a glare that could kill. The sudden loudness silenced the child. Naruto almost cried in relief now that Iruka-sensei was here!

"Iruka-sensei! I'm so happy you've come!" he said as tears ran down from his heavy eyes.

"I came as soon as Tsunade-sama in formed me _you_ were taking of a child. _Your_ child." his glare never left with arms crossed over his chest. Naruto laughed nervously, using one hand to rub the back of his head while the other held his baby. "I never would have guessed you would be taking care of a baby so early…what is Sasuke thinking?" that's the million dollar question, what is Sasuke thinking? A shriek erupted the silence.

"UGH! Iruka-sensei! He won't stop crying! I have no idea what he wants!" it didn't take long for Iruka to find the issue.

"Naruto, did you feed him?" the blonde looked at the chunin like he was a mad man sprouting his logic.

"Huh? Why would I feed him? He's a baby. Babies don't eat…right?"

"YOU HAVEN'T FED YOUR CHILD?!" the brunette blew up like a volcano.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW HE ATE?! HE WOULDN'T EAT THE RAMEN I MADE SO I ASSUMED BABIES DIDN'T EAT!" Iruka sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, hard.

"Naruto, babies need milk, not ramen."

"Oh!" his expression brightened. "I have milk! But I think it might be expired…"

"Not that kind of milk!" the chunin snapped. "He needs milk from the chest! Or formula!" Naruto stared blankly.

"…how do you get milk in your chest?"

Iruka huffed "You get milk in your chest when you get pregnant!" Naruto thought for a moment after the information processed fully.

"Hm…maybe I should get pregnant so I can support my child…" he thought aloud.

"NO!" Iruka quickly corrected. "I brought formula and diapers. I know this is probably a stupid question, but have you changed him?" Naruto just looked at him, answering the question. Iruka sighed "Okay…okay!" he was glad he's gotten slightly better at retaining his anger.

The brunette showed the idio-blonde, how to change and make formula. Soon, the baby was back to being a happy youth, cuddled in his blanket as Iruka held him. His former sensei was built, made, to become a mother, it was meant to be. Unlike Sasuke, who Naruto never assumed wanted to ever become a parent of any sort. Naruto has thought about kids, but he assumed he had more time to think before the responsibility was shoved in his face.

He certainly didn't see as any of this in any way fair. Sasuke ran off, got himself somehow pregnant with his child, and just handed the baby back to him without any explanation? He tried not to think about it much, because it only angered him. Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn't do things to just do them, the Uchiha always has a reason behind his thoughts and actions. This baby was probably part of something, something that might have backfired.

"You seem to be taking things well." Iruka said, exploiting the blonde from his thoughts. The chunin's eyes were on the baby in his arms.

Naruto smiled with a breathy laugh because he didn't know how else to respond. "Why? You thought that I'd act differently?"

It took Iruka a moment to answer back "I don't know, I would have expected a little more denial and shock."

"The tests say what the tests say, there's no denying that he's mine. I just would like to know how he came to be. I wish Sasuke would stop running away." that's what he's wanted for the past three years. "But I'm more surprised about you're reaction Iruka-sensei. I would have guessed you would have beat me until I'm dead by now."

"That's why I'm holding him." Iruka admitted honestly. Holding the helpless infant prevented him form lashing out at the teen. Looking at the baby sleep away made him melt. The boy sure is cute, though he resembles more of Sasuke than Naruto. "Have you given him a name?"

The sky blue eyes became lightly tinted with darkness, like a storm cloud suddenly covering a clear sky. "No...I was going to wait because I don't know if Sasuke has already gave him a name."

"I don't think he did."

"Yeah...neither do I..." the brunette looked at the clock and stood up.

"I have to get going, Kakashi's is going to be home again soon, and I know he'll come back with a dozen different injuries." he sighed, handing the baby back to Naruto. "And if you have any questions, you're welcome to come by and ask." the blonde looked at his sensei in the eyes with a seriousness.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei."

"You're welcome, I'll see you." Iruka opened the door to leave, but made one last remark. "And how many times have I told you to lock this door?! Someone could break in any moment and kill the two of you!" he chided.

Naruto only sighed at the nagging and looked down at the little boy who was now wide awake. "Do you see what I have to deal with?"

* * *

Later on in the night, after feeding the infant his bottle, Naruto laid with his back to the floor and held the small child with his arms out in front of him. He studied the features, examined his baby closely. "Hmm..." he thought. "Maybe I should call you Naruto Jr., you're mom would love that." he laughed "But it would be pointless to name you after me because you don't look anything like me, it'd make more sense if you did." the blonde's eyes narrowed. "You look like you're name would start with S, I, or E..." he decided. "Hmm...how about..." he was running a blank, but then the name hit him. It hit him like a car crash. He sat up almost instantly, still holding the baby out in front. "Itsuya!" he piratically shouted. "Itsuya Uzumaki! That shall be your name!" the teen declared, hugging the baby close. Itsuya let out some giggles from the affection given. Naruto cradled the small head, planting a small kiss to the top of the black hair, rocking rhythmically back and forth. "Don't worry Itsuya," he mumbled. "I'm going to make everything better. I promise."

* * *

 **im so worried about people breaking into my house and killing me, but yet i still leave the back door unlocked when im home alone XD  
**

 **thank you all for reading:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 3

He seemed to be gaining everyone's attention now. Mostly girls. They'd take one good look at the baby he was holding and go into a frenzy of coos over the little one. So captivated in the cuteness they would forget to ask how and why Naruto ended up with a child that looked like Sasuke. He didn't mind, because he himself had no idea how either.

He's getting ready to leave to find Sasuke. He packed the supplies in a orange backpack. The items consisted of: diapers, an extra pair of cloths, formula, a blanket, toothbrush, and some food. He checked twice to make sure everything was there and then threw the backpack over his shoulder, leaving his apartment with his son in his arm.

Naruto exited the village through the gate, passing by Kotetsu and Izumo who were asleep, whistling an up beat tune as Itsuya started to fall into another slumber. The blonde stopped his song mid-way as a realization came to his head. He looked up to the sky that was a nice clear blue with a few stray clouds. "Ah, probably should have asked Kakashi-sensei for one of his ninken...that would have been smart...oh well!" he went back to his whistling.

Where is Sasuke? He doesn't know, but he will find him, he promised he would. He's been walking for over two hours, stopping once to give Itsuya his formula.

"Naruto." a voice said behind him, making the blonde turn around. His eyes lit up when he saw his sliver haired sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he said brightly. The older walked up to him without a word, and took his hand so the palm was facing up, making Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Summing jutsu!" Kakashi commanded. Smoke began forming, once it cleared, the obviously done pug stared at him.

"What's up sunny boy?" the dog asked cheerless as always . Naruto looked down at the pug before connecting his eyes with his sensei's. Kakashi's one revealed eye was a 'U' shaped.

"Thought you might need this." he said "Iruka told me that you were leaving to find Sasuke, but he wasn't too keen on you just leaving without giving anyone a heads up. You know how he gets." Naruto knew very well how much of a mother-hen his old sensei could be, he felt guilty about leaving without telling the brunette...

He looked down as he drowned in the sea of guilt "Tell him that I say sorry...I just got really ahead of myself..." he explained "I...I really just have to find Sasuke..." Kakashi looked at him, expression as blank as a plain piece of paper.

"And what happens when Sasuke refuses to come home? What will you do then?" it wasn't much of a question, it was more fact. The blonde knew Sasuke wasn't going to willingly come home, even if they basically had a family.

"Then I'm going to drag him by the hair back to Konoha." he grievously said. "He's the one who started all of this, and I'm going to find out why. I've said it a lot, but now I'm serious, more serious than before, but I am going to bring Sasuke back." he's determined, because now he's got something to work for. Something to fuel him. The thought of his child having a family that he never got.

Kakashi stayed silent, shocked by the blondes intent, but he understood. "I see, so there's no convincing you to come home?"

"Not a chance." the sensei sighed.

"Ah, I guess I'll have to go home and tell Iruka that."

"I'm guessing he sent you to find me?"

"Yeah, like I said, he was very concerned about you. He wanted to go after you himself, thankfully I said I would instead." the blonde was thankful for that. Iruka-sensei would have pebbled him to death. He shivered in fear, that's what's waiting for him when he returns. "But Naruto, why did you take the kid with you?" he looked down at his snoozing son.

"Because, something to guilt trip Sasuke with." the blonde admitted. Kakashi let out a short laugh.

"Guilt trip? You think that he'll actually be moved?" in reality, no...

Who knows though. Perhaps Sasuke's stone heart had been melted by the innocents of a child. Naruto doubts it however. He can't imagine Sasuke bearing any type of maternal instincts. Did he even miss the kid? Probably not.

"It's worth a shot." Kakashi studied how Naruto looked at his the baby. He really was in love with the kid, despite not knowing about it's existence until recently. The sensei knows that Naruto can't raise the child alone, the blonde is still just a teen, sixteen. Still figuring things out himself. Both him and Sasuke are too young for this responsibility. Sasuke maybe more mature, but not mature enough to have a child.

He ruffled the blonde hair "You've got a long journey ahead of you kid, better get going. Pakkun will be able to send me a warning if anything happens to you." he explained.

The pug looked at the blonde, jumping down from his hand "I've picked up on Sasuke's scent. It's faint, but there." Naruto nodded.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." he didn't want the jounin to join him in finding Sasuke. He wanted to confront the Uchiha on his own. This was between just them.

"Come home soon, Naruto, and be careful."

They both parted their separate ways.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: mpreg, males can get pregnant without question, teenage pregnancy, characters maybe OOC, motherlyIruka, KakashixIruka, other pairings maybe mentioned or added.**

Chapter 4  
Day One

Damn his boss. Summing him after a mission, ugh! And right in the middle of a gambling match! He would have won too! Now someone's going to get his winnings! Damn bastard. Oh well, he's here now, but he honestly doesn't know what he's doing here. Boss didn't fill him in on a single thing…which in all honesty is very natural. However, he'd like to get in on what's been going on. After all, the kid is walking next to him, cooing and snuggling a baby that smells like him and the Uchiha kid. How old is the kid now? Sixteen? He thought that was considered too young for having kids to humans. These past few months have been just…odd.

"So…what's with the pup?" he asked the teen, who paused mid-kiss to the babies stomach.

"Oh…he's mine." the dog-nin fought an eye roll.

"Well I know that! I mean where did he come from?"

"Oh! Ahhh…well…it's strange but…I opened my door one morning, and there was Sasuke!" Pakkun's eyes widen. They'd been tracking down the Uchiha for months, and…he was right there in the village?! Did no one try to stop him? "I…I was too tired to really say or do anything, I honestly thought it was a dream! But he then handed me a baby before disappearing. That's why he's here." Naruto said, bringing the baby close into a loving hug. He then pulled away after a moment to look down at his baby. "I don't know how me and Sasuke could have made a child together though. We've never even had sex! It…it just doesn't make any sense. That's why I need to find him…so he…he can give some answers. And…so that we can have a family…" something struck Pakkun in that moment. All the pieces…suddenly came together.

He let out a sigh, avoiding the others eyes even if they were still focused on the baby in his arms. "Well…I guess I should tell you this kid, even though I'm sure I'm not suppose to." he took a long pause. "… me and Kakashi had been tracking down the Uchiha these past few months..."

"What?!"

"Yes, I know, the Hokage wanted to keep it a secret from you. We were pretty hot on his heels at one point, he'd been going at a slower pace for a reason that we didn't know at the time, but…it's a little clearer why now..."

 _Flashback_

 _They landed in on a branch, it was pitch black with only the full moon as a light source. He sniffed the air one more time, yup, that was the Uchiha's scent. Kakashi however had doubtful look. Pakkun could understand, he could feel it too._

 _"Something is not right here…" the jounin stated "His chakra is so unbalanced. It's like it's not even him…"_

 _Pakkun nodded "I know, but this definitely Sasuke's scent. Though…it doesn't…smell the same."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's…different…sweeter if you will…"_

 _"What do you want to do about it? Should we keep moving forward?" he glared in the direction the smell was coming from. It frightened him slightly because he didn't know what the scent meant, making him want to cower and hide. Another part of was sort of protective, saying to leave, to leave the Uchiha alone._

 _"…no. Let's turn around. I don't like this. We shouldn't start a fight. It…it doesn't feel right…" Kakashi nodded, and they both jumped out of the tree, making their way back to Konoha._

 _End of Flashback_

For a few moments, Naruto was silent. Pakkun knew that wasn't good. Perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut, but hey, the kid deserved to know more than the Hokage. "…And…how long ago was this?" Naruto asked, slightly growled.

"About six months ago…" the blonde didn't snap back a response, which Pakkun couldn't decipher whether that was a good or bad thing, he stayed quiet. "Look kid…I'm sure Lady Tsunade had her reason for not telling you. I personally don't know the reason, neither does Kakashi. We were just told not to tell you. I'm sorry kid, that was our orders."

Naruto was going to be petty, but it was their orders. He's lucky Pakkun even told him. He should be grateful. He let out a sigh "No…it's fine…I…" he paused "…I just wish people would stop keeping things from me…" he returned his attention back to Itsuya. Suddenly, anger and betrayal that was pressuring on his chest like a paperweight, was lifted. His heart filled with love and admiration, making the sides of his mouth lift up into a smile. "Yeah…it's fine…" he mumbled, snuggle his face into the babies baby fat stomach, giving it a little kiss. Itsuya giggled, kicking his tiny feet from the ticklish action.

Pakkun took a glace at the sky, noticing the blue slowly fading to a light pink. The sun was resting in it's bed of the horizon, causing the dog to sigh. Damn, they weren't even close to being out of Fire Country, and Sasuke's scent is so far away. Hopefully, the Uchiha will stay in one place for a while. He doesn't appear to be moving fast...

"We should probably stop for the night." he suggested, pausing his steps. Naruto stopped a little bit ahead of him. He knew the teen wanted to press forward more, though he caught the blue eye glance at the baby.

"Yeah...I was just about to say that." he walked over to a tree, slung the backpack off his shoulder, then sat down with his legs crossed. He set Itsuya on the ground before unzipping the bag and rummaged through it. This gave Pakkun time to study the tiny human. It's fat and stubby, that's the only way the dog can ever describe human pups, just mounds of fat. He sported looks of his mother, not having any similarities of his father. If it weren't for the scent, Pakkun would assume this is not Naruto's pup. Well, hopefully the baby obtained his mothers intelligence as well, if got his fathers...pray for him...

Using a water bottle he packed in his backpack, he poured some into the baby bottle with the powder. Shaking it, he made some formula, picking up Itsuya, he began to start feeding his son. Pakkun curled up against his knee, and began to doze off. He watched his son suck on the bottle hungrily, cooing over how cute the boy is.

"Don't worry," he whispered "You'll be seeing mama soon again."

The way Itsuya froze, and looked up at him with big obsidian eyes, it made his heart clench. If only Sasuke knew...he wasn't just hurting him...

* * *

 **thank you all for reading :)!**


End file.
